


Against Our Destiny

by Carpelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek onunla tanıştığından beri bunun bir gün yaşanacağını biliyordu, ama bu, o güne hazır olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> Keyword: Tablo (şart: yuanfen)

Gözlerini açtığında ağzındaki acı tat, başındaki ağrı ve pencereden içeri giren ışığın onu kör etmesi üzerine, bir daha sarhoş olmayacağına yemin ederek doğruldu.  
Kapının yumruklanmasıyla onu uyandıran şeyin bu olduğunu anladı.

“Derek! Derek! Kapıyı aç!”

Stiles’ın kapının arkasından gelen boğuk sesiyle neden bu kadar içtiğini hatırladı ve kendini yeniden yatağa bıraktı.

“Derek! Evde olduğunu biliyorum! Araban apartmanın önünde duruyor!”

Stiles’ın daha ne kadar bağırmaya devam edeceğini tahmin etmeye çalıştı. Onda bu inat varken, Derek dışarı çıkana dek apartmanın önünde kamp kurabilirdi. Veya komşular sesten rahatsız olup polis çağırabilirlerdi. Eh, Şerif de Stiles’ın babası olduğuna göre bunun da pek işe yarayacağından emin değildi.  
Onun bağrışlarının baş ağrısını daha da arttırdığını fark ederek tekrar yataktan kalktı ve duş almak için banyoya yöneldi. Kendini toparlayamadan Stiles’la yüzleşebileceğini sanmıyordu.

Sıcak su vücudunu gevşetirken elinde olmadan bir kez daha dün olanları aklından geçirmeden edemedi.  
*  
Stiles ve Derek, Lydia’nın yeni sergisinin açılışı için şehrin en büyük galerisine gitmişlerdi. Her ne kadar ikisi de sanattan anlamasa da Lydia onların arkadaşıydı ve bütün tablolarının güzel olduğuna inanıyorlardı.

Lydia’nın son erkek arkadaşının (Jackson) portresini incelerlerken Stiles bunun beğenmediği ilk tablo olduğunu söyledi; neyse ki Lydia bunu duyacak kadar yakında değildi.  
Derek’in anlayamadığı bir şekilde Stiles ve Jackson hiçbir zaman anlaşamamışlardı. Onun da Jackson’ı sevdiği söylenemezdi ama Stiles gibi onu en büyük düşmanı olarak görüyor da değildi.

İkisi tablo hakkında konuşmaya devam ederken dalgalı kumral saçlara sahip, eğer hayatında Stiles olmasa güzel olarak betimleyebileceği bir kadın yanlarına geldi. Elindeki kadehi göstererek konuştu.

“Neden bir şeyler içmiyorsunuz? Buraya gelmemin tek sebebi içkilerdi, ve beni pişman etmeyecek kadar güzeller.”

_Neden bir şeyler içmiyorsunuz?_

Derek’in kulakları uğuldamaya başladı ve beyninin hala çalışan minik bir kısmı Stiles’ın bu cümleye karşılık vermemesi için onu kolundan tutup sürükleyerek dışarıya çıkarmayı planlıyordu.

Stiles titrek bir sesle, “Lydia galalarında sarhoş olmamızı istemiyor.”

Bu cümleyi duyan kadın ışıltılı bir gülümsemeyle Stiles’a elini uzattı. “Ben Malia.”

Stiles bir süre ne yapacağını bilemezmiş gibi göründükten sonra elini uzattı. “Stiles.”

_Neden bir şeyler içmiyorsunuz?  
Lydia galalarında sarhoş olmamızı istemiyor._

Derek için o iki kelimeyi birleştirip konuşmak oldukça zordu ama nasıl olduğunu bilemeden başardı. “Gitmem gerek.”

Bunun ardından arkasını döndü ve Stiles’ın seslenişlerine aldırmadan galayı terk etti.

_Neden bir şeyler içmiyorsunuz?  
Lydia galalarında sarhoş olmamızı istemiyor._

*

Stiles’la birlikte geleceğini düşündüğü her an bunun bir olasılık olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece her zaman bunun çok küçük bir olasılık olduğunu varsaymış ve başka şeyler düşünmeye çalışmıştı.

Derek ve Stiles 2 yıl önce Lydia’nın doğum gününde tanışmışlardı; Stiles Lydia’nın liseden arkadaşıydı ve Derek de Lydia’yı Cora sayesinde tanıyordu.

Çoğu davetli sevgilileriyle birlikte geldiği için partinin ortalarına doğru Stiles ve Derek baş başa kalmışlardı. Derek onun gözlerine ilk baktığı andan itibaren her şeyin değişeceğini hissetmişti. Bu nedenle ona viski ikram etmiş ve karşılıklı içtikçe kişisel şeyleri paylaşmaya başlamışlardı.

Derek ona Paige’ten bahsetmişti; 16 yaşındayken tanıştığı ve kısa süre sonra trafik kazasında ölen ruh eşi. Stiles da ona uzun süre Lydia ile ruh eşleri olduklarına inandığını söylemiş, bunun doğru olmadığını fark ettiğinde ruh eşlerine inanmaktan vazgeçtiğini itiraf etmişti.

Derek bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Ruh eşlerine inanmayan birçok insan tanımıştı ve hepsi ruh eşleriyle tanıştıkları an onlara aşık olmuşlardı.   
O gece eve birlikte gitmişlerdi ve ertesi sabah Derek ona yeniden görüşmek istediğini nasıl söyleyebileceğini düşünürken Stiles daha hızlı davranmış, ona telefon numarasını vermişti.

Ve o günden beri birlikteydiler. En azından, dün geceye kadar.

Her ne kadar ruh eşlerine inanmadığını söylese de, Derek Stiles’ın Malia’yla mutlu olacağına inanıyordu çünkü aradan yıllar geçse de Paige’in ona hissettirdiklerini unutmuş değildi. Bu Stiles’ı sevmediği anlamına gelmiyordu tabii; Stiles ona yeniden sevmeyi öğreten kişiydi, Derek onsuz devam etmesi gerektiğini her düşündüğünde 10.kattaki dairesinin balkonundan atlamanın daha iyi bir seçenek olduğu sonucuna varıyordu.

Stiles’ın ona Malia’yla ne kadar iyi anlaştıklarını ve üzülerek Derek’ten ayrılması gerektiğini söylemesini dinlemek istemiyordu; çünkü buna dayanabileceğinden emin değildi. Bu yüzden Derek cesaretini toplamalı ve Stiles’ın özür dilemesine izin vermeden konuşmayı bitirmeliydi.

Duştan çıktığında hala Stiles’ın sesini duyabiliyordu; kaçınılmaz olanı ertelemek amacıyla elinden gelen en yavaş biçimde giyindikten sonra kaderini kabullenmiş bir yüz ifadesiyle kapıyı açtı.

“Sonunda! Saatlerdir kapıyı açmanı bekliyordum! Bu gürültüde uyumaya devam etmeyi başarmış olamazsın- saçların ıslak, banyoda olduğun için duymadın sanırım. Neyse, içeri davet etmeyecek misin?”

“Burada konuşsak daha iyi.” Derek şimdiden dairesinin her köşesini kaplamış olan Stiles’ın eşyalarını toplayıp ona vermenin ne kadar acı verici olacağını düşünüyordu. Her zaman Stiles’ın dağınıklığından şikayet etmişti ancak bu dağınıklığın artık olmayacak olması ona dünyadaki en kötü şeymiş gibi geliyordu.

“Neden? Derek neyin var?”

Neden Stiles her şeyi bu kadar zorlaştırmak zorundaydı ki? Derin bir nefes aldı ve sesinin titremediğini umarak Stiles’ı yanıtladı.

“Bir şeyim yok, yeni uyandım sadece. Buraya ne için geldiğini ikimiz de biliyoruz; o yüzden söylemek istediklerini söylenmiş sayalım, tamam mı?”

Kapıyı kapatmaya çalışırken Stiles ondan beklenmeyen bir güçle Derek’i engelledi.

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen? Ne için geldiğimi biliyor olman lazımdı evet, birlikte kahvaltıya gideceğimizi konuşmuştuk!”

“Kahvaltı mı? Hala kahvaltıya gideceğimizi mi sanıyorsun?”

“Neden gitmeyelim? Derek- konuş benimle.”

“Konuşacak bir şey kalmadı; ruh eşinle arana girecek kadar kötü biri değilim, bunu bildiğini sanmıştım.”

Tekrar kapıyı kapatmaya çalıştı; ancak Stiles yine onu durdurdu ve bu sefer içeri girmeyi de başardı.

“Ruh eşimle arama girmek mi? Neden bahsettiğinin farkında mısın sen? Yoksa sana ruh eşlerine inanmadığımı defalarca kez söylediğimde beni dinlemiyor muydun?”

“Stiles, yalan söylemek zorunda değilsin, ona nasıl baktığını gördüm.”

“Ona şokla bakıyordum çünkü onunla tanışacağımı hiç düşünmemiştim! Gerçekten Derek, beni hiç tanımıyor musun?”

Derek umutlanmaya başladığını fark ederek kendini durdurmaya çalıştı; Stiles’ın ruh eşiyle tanıştıktan sonra onunla kalmaya devam etmesi hiç mantıklı gelmiyordu ona.

“Derek, seni seviyorum, sadece seni, anlıyor musun? Sırf bileklerimizde yazan kelimeler yüzünden seni terk edecek değilim. Bunu yapacağımı düşündüğüne inanamıyorum! Ve ben kahvaltı için gelmişken sen benden ayrılmayı planlıyorsun.”

“Dün gece aniden çıktım ve sen bir sorun olduğunu düşünmedin mi?”

“Hayır! Malia’ya durumu açıklayabilmem için bizi yalnız bırakmaya karar verdiğini düşündüm ve sonra seni hiçbir yerde bulamadım.” Bir süre düşündükten sonra devam etti. “Sana   
yıllarca söylediklerimin aksine ruh eşimle tanıştığımda seni bırakacağımı düşündün hep, değil mi?”

Derek Stiles’ın açıklamalarının ardından utanç ve sevinç karışımı duygular içindeydi; Stiles’ı kaybetmediği için mutluydu ama ona güvenmediği için de utanıyordu. Stiles’ın sorduğu soruyu geç de olsa başını sallayarak yanıtladı.

Stiles uzanarak dudaklarını birleştirdi ve ikisi nefessiz kalana dek öpüştükten sonra ayrıldılar ve Stiles hafifçe gülümseyerek onun yanağını okşadı.  
“Herkes ruh eşleriyle ilgili hikayeler anlatıyor... İlk tanışmaları, ilk gördüklerinde dünyalarının tamamen değişmesi, kuvvetli bir aşk... Ama ben Malia’yı gördüğümde hiçbir şey hissetmedim. Neden, biliyor musun?”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü benim zaten aşık olduğum biri var. Tabii bu kişi benim ona olan duygularıma pek inanmıyor anlaşılan ama-” Derek uzanarak Stiles’ı dudaklarıyla susturdu; konuşmaya devam etmeyeceğinden emin olunca geri çekildi ancak yanılmıştı.

“Ruh eşleri kavramından neden hep nefret ettim biliyor musun? Lydia’ya aşıktım ama ruh eşim değildi, sonra sana aşık oldum ama sen de ruh eşim değildin. Paige’den bahsederken gözlerindeki sevgi ve acıyı görebiliyordum. İlk başlarda asla yeniden aşık olamayacağını düşündüğünü biliyorum ve bu yüzden ondan da nefret ettim, sana bunları yaşattığı için.” Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Düşünsene, herkes hayatlarında sadece bir kişiyi sevebilecekleri düşüncesiyle yaşıyor. Peki ya o kişi ölürse ne olacak? Veya onları istemezse? Babam yıllardır ne halde, sen de biliyorsun. Asla devam etmeye çalışmıyor, çünkü hak etmediğini düşünüyor. Anlıyor musun?”

Derek başını sallayarak Stiles’ı alnından öptü ve mırıltıya benzer bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. “Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum ve seni daha mutlu edeceğini düşünerek senden vazgeçmeye hazırdım. Paige’ten sonra bir kez daha bu duyguları yaşayabileceğime inanmıyordum, pek çok insan gibi. Ama seninle tanıştım, seninle tanıştım ve hayatım o günden beri aynı olmadı. Davranışlarım için üzgünüm ama tek düşünebildiğim aynı acıyı bir kez daha yaşayacak olmamdı.”

Bir süre birbirlerine sarılı kaldılar, odadaki tek ses nefes alış verişleriydi ve Derek garip bir şekilde bu sesi huzur verici doluydu. Stiles’ın şampuanının kokusu burnunu dolduruyordu ve Derek bir gecede bu kokuyu özlediğine inanamıyordu.

Stiles’ın midesinden gelen guruldanma seslerinin ardından gülerek birbirlerinden ayrıldılar.

Derek sırıtarak, “Sana bir kahvaltı borcum vardı sanırım?” dedi ve el ele tutuşarak her zaman gittikleri kahvaltıcıya gitmek üzere evden çıktılar.


End file.
